Mobile communication devices such as mobile cellular telephones have become one of the primary means of communication used today. Throughout the world, the mobile cellular telephones and other mobile communication devices provide people, businesses, governmental agencies and virtually all other entities with the capability to instantly communicate with each other. In particular, the mobile cellular telephone has evolved from a device that is simply used for verbal communication to a device that is used to transmit video and text messages, access the World Wide Web and watch television.
Accordingly, a system and method for locating a mobile communication device would be well received in the art.